O vento sob minhas asas
by Idrille
Summary: Uma conversa entre Urahara e Yoruichi depois do fim da Batalha de Inverno. Songfic com a música "The wind beneath my wings", do Sonata Arctica.


**O vento sob minhas asas**

Uma conversa entre Urahara e Yoruichi depois do fim da Batalha de Inverno. _Songfic_ com a música "The wind beneath my wings", do Sonata Arctica.

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Para o amor da minha vida, Osmar._

**It must have been cold there in my shadow**

_Deve estar frio lá na minha sombra_

**To never have sunlight in your face**

_Nunca ter a luz do sol no seu rosto_

**And you can content to let me shine**

_Você estava contente por me deixar brilhar_

**You always walked a step behind**

_Você sempre caminhava um passo atrás_

A _shinigami_-gato espreguiçou seu corpo nu no _futon_ e esticou o braço procurando o homem ao seu lado.

– Já acordou, Yoruichi-_san_? Já é bem tarde. – Urahara disse, abraçando a mulher que procurava por seu corpo.

– Já sim. Você já está acordado? Deveria estar descansando. Toda essa guerra deu bastante trabalho.

– Estou acordado faz algumas horas. Estava olhando minha Yourichi-_san_ dormir.

– Ora, seu idiota. Para de bobagens. – Disse Yoruichi, virando o rosto para esconder a cor vermelha em suas bochechas. _Só o Kisuke para me fazer corar mesmo com uma bobagem dessas_, ela pensou.

– Não achei que fosse sobreviver a essa guerra. Tinha contas para acertar com Aizen e iria fazer isso custasse o que custasse. – Disse Urahara olhando para o teto e soltando um suspiro.

– Você quer dizer **fôssemos sobreviver**, não é? Porque você sabe que eu estaria com você, não sabe? E quando chegasse a hora de morrer, eu também estaria com você. Por falar em guerra, o que o velho comandante queria com você ontem?

**I was the one with all the glory**

_Então eu era aquela com toda a glória_

**While you were the one with all the strength**

_Enquanto você era aquele com toda a força_

**Only a face without a name**

_Somente uma face sem um nome_

**I never once heard you complain**

_Eu nunca ouvi você reclamar_

– Ah, você quer saber sobre isso, é? – Disse Urahara olhando de lado para a bela morena. – Ele queria que eu assumisse um dos postos de capitão disponíveis. Afinal, segundo ele, a _Soul Society_ havia cometido um erro ao me condenar, já que Aizen era o verdadeiro culpado de tudo e porque eu também ajudei muito na vitória da _Soul Society_ na guerra.

– E você aceitou, claro.

– Não. – Disse Urahara desviando o olhar do rosto de Yrouichi porque sabia o que estava por vir.

– Não???????????!!!!!!!!!! O que você disse, seu imbecil? – Nessa hora, Yoruichi ficou em pé no _futon_, com os olhos brilhando de fúria. – Você sempre ficava triste quando se lembrava do seu banimento e sei que você sempre sofreu por ter sido condenado injustamente. E agora, quando você tem a chance de voltar a ter a vida de antes, você me diz que recusou a oferta do capitão-comandante? Por quê?

– Se você se acalmar e voltar aqui comigo, eu vou explicar. – Disse Urahara sentando no _futon_, esperando Yoruichi fazer o mesmo. Quando ela resolver escutar e se sentar de frente pra ele, encarando-o, ele continuou. – Eu perguntei para o capitão-comandante sobre Tessai-_san_ e você. Ele me disse que, se Tessai-_san_ quisesse, ele seria readmitido no esquadrão de _kidou_, mas você...

– Mas eu o quê? Fala logo! – Yoruichi estava começando a ficar brava de novo.

– Você não poderia ser readmitida na _Gotei_ 13 porque, apesar de ter livre acesso à _Soul Society_, você é considerada uma desertora, porque desapareceu sem dar satisfação para ninguém.

– Tá, mas eu não entendi o que isso tem a ver com a recusa.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero**

_Você alguma vez soube que é o meu herói?_

**And everything I would like to be**

_E tudo que eu gostaria de ser?_

**I can fly higher than an eagle**

_Eu posso voar mais alto do que uma águia_

**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings**

_Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asas_

– Como você não entendeu, minha Yoruichi? – Nesse momento Urahara acaricia o rosto da mulher carinhosamente, lançando-lhe o mais doce olhar que ele tinha, olhar esse apenas que Yoruichi conhecia. A pessoa que estava na sua frente agora não era mais o homem brincalhão e cômico, mas um homem doce, meigo e apaixonado. O homem que apenas ela conhecia. – Você sabe que não te deixaria aqui sozinha, não é? Nós crescemos juntos, amadurecemos, viramos _shinigamis_ juntos, fugimos juntos, lutamos juntos e estamos até hoje juntos. E eu quero que continue assim, eu e você, juntos. Não importa onde. E, além disso, mesmo se eu aceitasse, nunca voltaria a ter a vida de antes, porque eu mudei, você mudou, a _Soul Society_ e seus shinigamis mudaram, com toda a guerra e o sofrimento causados por Aizen.

– Kisuke... – Yoruichi estava com a voz embargada pela emoção. A raiva havia passado. Ela teve receio da resposta dele quando ouviu sobre a proposta do capitão-comandante. Mas agora ela se achava uma tola. Ela sabia, no fundo, que Kisuke jamais a abandonaria. Era como ele havia dito: eles sempre estiveram juntos, e juntos continuariam.

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed**

_Pode ter parecido que passou despercebido_

**But I've got it all here in my heart**

_Mas eu tenho tudo isso aqui no meu coração_

**I want you to know, I know the truth, yes I do**

_Eu quero que você saiba, eu sei a verdade, sim eu sei_

**I would be nothing without you**

_Eu não seria nada sem você_

Os olhos da _shinigami_-gata estavam úmidos de lágrimas. Ela não costumava chorar. Bom, ela não chorava na frente das outras pessoas. Na frente de Urahara era outra história.

Urahara limpou uma lágrima que rolou pelo rosto da sua amada e sorriu ao vê-la assim, tão frágil, tão meiga. Mas logo ela balançou a cabeça, afastando as lágrimas e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do seu amado.

– Ainda bem que eu não preciso voltar a integrar a _Gotei_ 13. Era um saco! Assim, como está agora, eu posso fazer o que eu quero, a hora que eu quero, do jeito que eu quero, sem precisar receber nem cumprir ordens de ninguém. Sem falar naquelas reuniões chatas dos capitães que eu tinha que comparecer. Aff! Sem falar que assim, eu sou livre. Não preciso pensar em me casar com quem meu me ordena. Imagina, casar com o Byakuya!

– Mas e se não tivesse acontecido o que aconteceu e você não tivesse desaparecido, o que você iria fazer?

– É claro que eu não iria me casar com ele apenas porque meu pai queria a união de duas das famílias mais nobres da _Soul Society_. Eu teria dado um jeito de não casar. – Ela disse, levantando a cabeça e olhando Kisuke profundamente. – Você sabe que é o único homem da minha vida, não sabe?

– É claro que eu sei, meu amor... – Yoruichi sentiu seu rosto vermelho mais uma vez. Ela estava acostumada com o jeito carinhoso que Urahara tratava ela quando estavam sozinhos, mas ela nunca deixava de corar quando ele a chamava de "meu amor" com aquele tom de voz que El só usava para ela. – Apesar de você gostar de aparecer nua por aí, eu sei que você é só minha. Assim como eu sou só seu.

– Por isso que eu gosto de você, Kisuke. Você me conhece como ninguém e me entende. Você me deixa livre e não sente ciúmes de mim, mas sabe que eu sempre volto pra você.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero**

_Você alguma vez soube que é o meu herói?_

**And everything I would like to be**

_E tudo que eu gostaria de ser?_

**I can fly higher than an eagle**

_Eu posso voar mais alto do que uma águia_

**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings**

_Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asas_

Ela não precisava dizer aquilo, ele sabia. Ele sabia que aquele era o jeito dela, sabia que ela gostava de provocar as outras pessoas. Mas ele sabia que ela nunca o havia traído com ninguém e nem ele, tão pouco, a havia traído. Não havia promessas, não havia juramentos de fidelidade, não havia ciúmes. Eles não precisavam dessas coisas. Sim, eles eram diferentes e se amavam com um amor que foi construído aos poucos, conforme eles foram crescendo juntos, conforme eles foram convivendo juntos.

– Yoruichi-_san_, você...

– Não. Eu sei o que você vai perguntar. Você vai perguntar se eu me arrependo de ter jogado tudo fora para te salvar. Não, eu não me arrependo. Se aquilo acontecesse mil vezes, eu faria a mesma coisa mil vezes, se fosse necessário pra te salvar. Você sabe disso, eu não sei por que você me pergunta isso sempre. – Ela completou acariciando o peito de Urahara, que se deitou novamente no _futon_, levando a mulher-gato consigo.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero**

_Você alguma vez soube que é o meu herói?_

**And everything I would like to be**

_E tudo que eu gostaria de ser?_

**I can fly higher than an eagle**

_Eu posso voar mais alto do que uma águia_

**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings**

_Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asas_

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos e lembranças. Por fim, Urahara disse:

– Obrigado, Yoruichi...

– Idiota, eu já disse para parar com isso. – Ela disse, tentando se mostrar forte, mas as lágrimas voltaram com mais força agora. Ela impossível não se emocionar com uma declaração de amor dessas. Sim, ela considerava esse simples "obrigado" como a maior declaração de amor que poderia receber de Urahara. Nessa simples palavra estava contido todo amor, carinho, respeito e devoção que ele tinha por ela.

Ele sabia que ela não gostava que ele fizesse essa pergunta. Mas ele sempre precisava ouvir a resposta da boca dela. Ele abriu mão de muita coisa por causa dele: uma vida luxuosa, um posto respeitado de capitã. Ele se culpava às vezes por tê-la envolvido em tudo que aconteceu. Mas ele também sabia que sem ela, ele não teria forças pra continuar lutando.

– Eu que tenho que agradecer, Kisuke. Porque com você eu não preciso ser uma guerreira, não preciso ser uma _shinigami_, não preciso... não preciso ser... forte, não preciso de nada disso. Com você, sou simplesmente uma mulher. – Ela disse, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Kisuke, recebendo em troca um afago dele, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas que agora escorriam pela sua bochecha.

Eles ficaram deitados juntos por mais um bom tempo. Ela com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Urahara e ele acariciando gentilmente os cabelos roxos de Yoruichi até ela novamente cair no sono. Então ele murmurou:

– Obrigado... Obrigado por ser o vento sob minhas asas...

E logo depois ele também voltou a cair no sono.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero**

_Você alguma vez soube que é o meu herói?_

**And everything I would like to be**

_E tudo que eu gostaria de ser?_

**I can fly higher than an eagle**

_Eu posso voar mais alto do que uma águia_

**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings**

_Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asas_

**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings**

_Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asas_

**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings**

_Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asas_

**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings****!**

_Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asas!_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Eu simplesmente amo esse casal! Eles parecem ter uma cumplicidade e uma confiança um no outro incrível.

Eu amo essa música na versão do Sonata Arctica. Vale a pena ouvir.

Obrigada por ler e por favor, deixe uma _review_. Sua opinião é muito importante.

Beijos, até a próxima.


End file.
